The Letter
by JuJu Kitten
Summary: It's Hermione's eleventh birthday. Little does she know that one little letter will change her life forever. **Oneshot**


"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!"

My whole family was here to celebrate my eleventh birthday. Unfortunately, my real birthday was tomorrow, but seeing that tomorrow is Monday and I have school, we had to celebrate today. No big deal. I love school, so being able to celebrate my birthday there is okay. Just me and my books, that's how I like it. No one really pays any attention to the goody-two-shoes, anyway, so I won't be singled out like this. I don't like the extra attention when I don't deserve it.

"Hermione! Blow out the candles before they torch the cake!" My father's voice snapped me out of my thoughts instantly. "Make a wish, hunny!"

I closed my eyes and wished. _I wish things would be different. I wish I could be special without the books._ _No longer a freak. _I blew out the candles in one breath.

That means the wish would come true, right?

We went through the normal birthday rituals-gifts, cake, ice cream, and numerous kisses from the family. By the time everyone left, I was exhausted. I couldn't get to my bed fast enough.

I hope my wish comes true, though. I'm tired of all the strange things happening to me, things that just _shouldn't _be happening to a normal person like me. Some just shouldn't happen _period._

My dreams were interrupted by a tapping on my window. I shot up in my bed, terrified. _Who's out there?!_ I couldn't get my lips to work! I'm going to die! I glanced at my clock. 12:00am. Great. Not even eleven for a minute and my life is already over.

"DADDY!" I screamed. Okay, lips work now.

My father ran in, Mum right on his tail. "Hermione! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"He wants to know what's wrong and if you're okay," Mum repeated. She turned to my father, "Sweetheart, you're blending your words together. I only knew what you were saying because I was thinking the same thing."

Odd... sounded perfectly fine to me... I thought he was talking normal speed.

"Window!" I squeaked and pointed at the window. My dad cautiously walked to the window and peaked out. My mother stayed with me, her arms holding me close, protecting me from whatever was out there.

"What the..." he said, staring out the window. My mom and I followed.

"Is that... an _owl_?" my mother asked. The large barn owl kept scratching at the window, trying to get in. It held a folded piece of parchment in its beak. _Odd_, I thought, _Letters haven't been written on parchment and sealed with wax in years..._

Then I noticed something even stranger than the dated style of stationary. My name and address were on the front. My father just noticed that tidbit, too.

"Bloody hell... it's addressed to Hermione..." He went to open the window. My mother grabbed his wrist.

"Don't! What if it attacks?" The tone of her voice was more warning than question. I secretly hoped that my father would open it. For some reason, I _knew_ that owl came here to give me that letter.

He hesitated, thinking. "Darling, that letter is for Hermione. I'll just grab it and close the window." I hid my smile with my fist when my mother let out a gasp of shock that he would do that. I fought back my giggles.

He opened the window a crack, but I guess it was a little too much because the owl flew right in and landed on my armoire, lowering its head to give me the letter. My name and address was hand-written in a beautiful scrip, almost calligraphy, in a deep emerald ink. I stared at it and examined it. The back was sealed in red wax, the seal a coat of arms.

My parents stared at me with curiosity when I slipped my finger under the flap, breaking the wax seal. I read it aloud:

"_Hermione Granger: You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..."_

I stopped reading there, just staring at the letter. Witchcraft? Wizardry? That isn't real, right? That's when I noticed the second pice of parchment in my hands. It was a long letter, handwritten in the same hand with the same emerald ink. I read aloud again:

_"I know you may have your doubts to the existence of our world, and I do not blame you. Our world is dependent on secrecy. Normally, we do not have the need to branch out into the non-magic world. But in some cases, we find the qualities needed in a fine young wizard or witch in the non-magic world. We have found these qualities in your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger,-"_

I stopped reading there, glancing up at my parents. They both stood in shock at the mention of their names. If it was that personal, it had to be real, right? I continued:

_"-and we would like to invite young miss Hermione to join our school when we begin this Fall. On the front letter there is a list of supplies she will need when she attends this fall. They are available in Diagon Alley. We will send a wizard escort to your home on..."_

I stopped there, the rest just information about school shopping. The supplies seemed harmless enough... if I try to keep my mind open. Robes, textbooks, the norm. But _Dragon Scales_? Does that mean... actually I don't want to think of that possibility. I shook my head about it.

I glanced back at the letters. They were both signed _Albus Dumbledore_. The headmaster sent the letters for new students himself? Wow.

I looked at my parents, pleading. "May I go, Mum? Dad? Please? This seems like it could be a great opportunity! Not many people get to go that aren't of non-magic families, so I must be special, right?"

"You don't need a magic school to know you're special, sweetie," my mum said to me.

"You have to say that because you're my mum." I looked at her, my eyes still pleading. "Please?"

"Well, what do you think, dear? Should we send her off to this magic boarding school?" My mum looked at my dad, the look on her face matching mine. I knew we won then, my dad can never say no when he gets the puppy face times two.

"Well, if she promises to write every day. Maybe I'll get used to the owls." I squealed in excitement and pounced on my father in my excitement. "You have to learn more about this world _first_ though."

"Of course! I read everything! I'll buy the extra books when I go to get my textbooks! I read them all before it's time to leave!" I kissed his cheek over and over.

In the next few weeks, I would be getting school supplies I've never thought about before and leaving for a school in the country. I won't be a freak anymore. Maybe I can even make friends!

My birthday wish came true.


End file.
